Willow (Wil-O-Wisp)
Willow doesn't like religion, she strives a way to escape (royal) life and is highly suspicious. Instead she sneaks to the library where she studies maps of Pyrrhia, in hopes one day she could explore the world. As well as keeping secrets, she only keeps them with her closest allies, few that she has. APPEARANCE An AviWing princess. Perhaps you'd expect someone with their head held high with authority. Or incredibly miraculous with well dappled feathers across their body. Yes, this is probably what royalty looks like to the normal eye. However, Willow... not that kind of princess, hiding out in the library, quietly reading scrolls. Crystal blue eyes shine with two sockets followed by copper-wired glasses perched on her beak. Red-brown feathers with crystal blue eyes, always with glasses on. Her legs are unusually separate from each other, two being draconic, two being bird-like. This gives her an advantage at catching larger prey like pigs and such, though no one knows the cause of the mutation. She often wears gold accessories with crystal blue gemstones encrusted into them. She has plumage patterned with triangular dark feathers, she has a single ring earring on her left ear that is a gift from the royal librarian. Her form is stiff and shy, she often hides in the shadows when outside. Her red feathers blend into the crowd, and her shorter wings hide her ungraceful figure. Her natural expression is not normally seen but its unusually determined. Her outer face is timid and - in some occasions like meetings, she puts on a very graceful figure. Every time she is seen, she has some sort of scroll. She carries one around everywhere she goes as if she might need a source of entertainment. PERSONALITY Wil-O-Wisp is well mannered, though she doesn't believe so much of the religion. Since she was born Willow was trained as to be the best (Priest / Princess) and many tutors would agree she was very quiet during any lessons. Though she was trained, she still wasn't easy. She sneaks off into the royal library where she reads all night, sometimes she gets caught by her friend, the librarian. Her greatest fears are the release of all of her secrets, and exile. So she stays the quiet red owl she was trained to be. If Wil-O-Wisp faces large amounts of pressure, she breaks down and clicks quietly in the old AviWing language. Though she has never had an argument with (Her sisters the princesses / the princesses) she always fears Avialae as she (is the middle dragonet of the family / always exerts high amounts of authority). Though she has her flaws, she actually is a very Queen-like figure on the inside, and if she is ever queen, her rule would be similar that of to queen thorn. HISTORY text ABILITIES mental * very faint mind reading? * very smart,,, something you get from living in a literal library physical * agile and quick on her feet * quite fast in the air, although nothing too impressive compared to the other aviwings tribal * typical aviwing abilities ** tail darts ** mimicry of bird voices * sharp talons received from being in the raptors group TRIVIA ---- * inspired off of the red owl. * text * text GALLERY PrincessWillowAviWing.png Category:Females Category:AviWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PumpkinThePumpkin)